


西乔

by darkblue_716



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_716/pseuds/darkblue_716
Summary: （未来的）纽约房地产之王应神秘邀约，前往神秘酒吧商讨投资事宜HE
Relationships: Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Kudos: 18





	西乔

地下酒吧的华丽之处不只在于外面的舞池。在这个奢靡的地方，就连洗手间都像宫殿一样金碧辉煌。光滑的洗手台反射着水晶吊灯的光线，把乔瑟夫·乔斯达晃得头晕目眩的。于是乔瑟夫的视线移开了，飘到身边的柜子上。柜门上刻着华丽繁复的浮雕图案，就连把手都被雕成了一朵花的形状。他看了一眼，认不出那是什么花。

到现在为止乔瑟夫已经喝了不少酒了，头已经昏昏沉沉的。他拿起洗手池边的香水，拔开盖子闻了闻。味道似曾相识，但想不起来在哪里见过。黑赌场真是挺有钱的，有钱到把大牌香水放在洗手间里让人随便用。乔瑟夫想。他把那个小玻璃瓶放回去，倚回门上，脑子里还是不断闪过刚才那个人影。

门很厚、很沉，不知道用什么金属做的。乔瑟夫没有穿外套，靠在门上顿时就觉到凉。正好，凉意使人清醒。乔瑟夫把领口的扣子系上。他闭上眼睛，调整着呼吸，极力想要唤醒已经昏昏欲睡的戒心和理性。离外面喧闹的舞池不过十几米远，但是隔着这扇门听，那些迷乱的音乐就好像来自另一个世界一般飘渺。他好想保持冷静，像一个成功的商业大亨一样，冷静地出去、理智地把这笔生意谈成。但是他做不到。这不是他第一笔暗面上的生意，不是他第一次喝这么多酒，却是他第一次在商业谈判中失去绝对的理智。

那个人穿着白色的西装。白色的西装。背对着舞池。乔瑟夫的脑海不知不觉又被刚才偶然一瞥间看到的人影占据了。在眼前的一片漆黑中，那个背影忽明忽暗。金发，白色的西装。他们坐在角落里的那圈沙发上，在灯光很暗的位置。男男女女好几个人簇拥在他周围。在那一瞥间，乔瑟夫绝对看到了他的发带，在这个世界上都独一无二的发带。

一定是西撒，哪怕只瞥一眼也不会看错——但是再一想，乔瑟夫又不那么确定了。只是在那之后，他完全没有了谈生意的心思，满脑子想的都是西撒，一会难过，一会后悔，连他自己也说不明白到底是什么想法了。

商业交涉中止。乔瑟夫把酒杯推到一边，问洗手间在哪儿。他的头已经开始痛了。对方向这里指了指。乔瑟夫快步走了进来，把自己和混乱的思绪一起锁在了门里。

乔瑟夫睁开眼睛，那个背影就幻灭了，只剩下说不清的苦涩感觉。在那场矛盾之后，他们已经好几年没有见过面了。也许今天是几年来乔瑟夫离西撒最近的时候，也许今天只是他在空想的深渊里滑得更深的一步。人真是复杂、矛盾、乱七八糟。乔瑟夫可悲地明白这一点，他越善于思考、越善于揣测他人的心理，也就越难面对自己的心结，越难当那个向爱人开口服软的人。

乔瑟夫在墙上摸索着开关的位置。开关很容易找到，就在门边。他关上了灯。

现在眼前是持久的黑暗了。外面缭乱的灯光从门缝里若有若无地闪烁着，不仔细看根本不会注意到。乔瑟夫睁开眼睛，又闭上眼睛，西撒的背影挥之不去，甚至在想象力的雕刻下变得更加细致了。乔瑟夫闭着眼睛，在脑海中勾勒着西撒的样子。酒精也参与了进去，带着想象力滑向不可控制的方向。

那双漂亮的绿眼睛。乔瑟夫想。即使眼角染着情欲的绯红，那漂亮的绿眼睛依然清澈见底。他想到西撒毫不怜悯地在他体内抽插着，每一下都插到最深时的样子。情爱进行到最后，乔瑟夫已经精神恍惚，事后回想时却清楚地记得那时西撒的眼睛。西撒的视线从来不会离开他，不管他已经多么羞愧、多么失态——那样的事他们没少做过。乔瑟夫从没在自尊和理性上输给别人。只有西撒能把他按在床上、操到他高潮四五次，腿根和后面都被折磨到麻木，萎靡的性器再也射不出哪怕稀薄的精液。

乔瑟夫闭着眼睛，下腹处熟悉的燥热感又涌上来，耳边唯一清晰可闻的是自己越来越重的呼吸声。没有人会看到，没有人会听到，那就可以自欺欺人地当作没有发生。乔瑟夫把皮带解开，裤子滑到了脚腕处。那东西好像早就硬起来了——他无意中在内裤上摸到一点点水迹。

这一次，关于西撒的欲望来得特别早、燃烧得特别炽烈，可能因为喝了很多酒，也可能因为那个不知虚实的金发背影。乔瑟夫用手握着自己的性器，上上下下地套弄着，欲望却没有被缓解，反而更强烈了。自己解决了四五年，乔瑟夫还是没摸透自己身体的窍门。倒也情有可原，毕竟他无论如何也不肯碰自己的后面。

话是这么说，可是西撒有一百种、一千种方法，就算不插进去也能让他不顾羞耻地呻吟、求饶——而乔瑟夫自己只会这样勉强抚慰着，一边不受控制般疯狂幻想西撒曾经对他做过的事情。后面的空虚感和心里的空虚感一起折磨着，乔瑟夫固执地不去理会。他紧紧咬着下唇，机械地重复着套弄的动作，越来越快、越来越用力。这种单纯为了泄欲的自慰方式不能带来多少快感。对乔瑟夫而言，在过程中叫几声西撒的名字，比自慰的动作本身刺激多了。乔瑟夫喘息着，在最后低低呻吟了一声。他从没有睁开眼睛。

既然抵御不了这种冲动，挣扎也就没有意义。但乔瑟夫无论如何也不愿意向欲望认输——至少在别人看得见的地方不会。他早就不计较到底谁错了，但不管怎么下定决心，也没法走出那一步。乔瑟夫把裤子提上，扎好腰带，摸着黑走到洗手池边，用手腕拨开水龙头，把手心里的脏东西洗掉。情欲被强压下去，心里却陷入了莫名的低沉。乔瑟夫不知道该责怪什么，也不知道是什么驱使着自己沦落成这个样子。他把水龙头开到最大，洗了把脸，抽出纸巾擦干净，先遮住眼睛才重新打开灯。

灯亮了，理智和罪恶感也回到了它们的主场。乔瑟夫揉揉眼睛。柜子、马桶和带镜子的洗手台都反射着水晶吊灯的光线，数不清的光线交织成细密的无边的网。乔瑟夫拉开门上的插销，犹豫了一下又走回来。他喷了点洗手台上的香水，在香氛里深呼吸，直到香味占据他的鼻腔和思想、把那个金发的背影强行挤出去。

来这里只是为了单纯的商业目的。乔瑟夫提醒自己。他要成为这家地下酒吧的投资商——既然对方找上他，他当然不要拒绝，他要把黑道和白道的钱赚个遍。给这样的黑赌场（看样子也是色情场所）当股东，简直是天上掉钱的好事，一本万利嘛。老掉牙的爱情故事都见鬼去吧。乔瑟夫想。对老子来说，商业上的野心最重要。

这样想着，他才终于下定决心，拉开了洗手间的门。

同来的两人此时正沉浸在享乐之中。身材火辣的金发女郎坐在他们中间，两只纤纤玉手分别搭在两人大腿上，此时正倾身去抿他们杯中的红酒。女郎长而卷曲的金发太扎眼了，乔瑟夫就不再向那个方向看去。他放下了酒杯，卷起衬衣的袖口。天早就黑了，这里离人满为患的舞池也不近，但乔瑟夫就是觉得越来越热。

今晚的事情其实已经结束了。乔瑟夫回座位不久，就和对方达成了共识，只等拟好条约、双方签字，这笔生意就成了——生意本身见不得光，相关程序却很正式。按理来说，乔瑟夫没有必要继续待下去了，不过他却留了下来。随行的两个手下正忙享受服务呢。这就是他的理由。

当然，乔瑟夫频频看向舞池的另一边，刚才金发的人影出现过的地方。在理性的警铃声中，他只多喝了一杯酒，虽然头一直隐隐作痛，但感觉还没有醉。

临近午夜，舞池中央的人越挤越多，看起来简直黑压压的一片。乔瑟夫没有坐在舞池旁边，耳朵里却还是灌满了靡靡之音。远处赌桌那里传来一个人撕心裂肺的叫喊声。两个保安出现在乔瑟夫的余光里，他们拿着棍子把那人拽走了。

乔瑟夫看看坐在对面的经理。经理穿着西装外套，正襟危坐，听着电话，看起来不像这种场所的经理，倒像贵族大宅里的管家。只要他们不走，经理就一直跟在旁边，说是为了让他们更好地享受服务。可是乔瑟夫今天没有心情打牌，也没有心情尝试经理介绍的千奇百怪的赌博方式。真没意思。乔瑟夫又假装不经意瞟向舞池对面——其实他已经站起来了——舞池里人影密密麻麻，乔瑟夫伸着脖子向那边张望。视线越过人群，又一次一无所获。

经理投来询问的目光，乔瑟夫赶紧坐回沙发里，指了指两个手下，故作轻松地耸耸肩，作出无奈的表情。又一个性感女郎走到他身边问要不要喝一杯，乔瑟夫下意识地谢绝了。

“我得走了。”乔瑟夫对自己说。他已经说服了自己，刚才看到的只是虚无缥缈的幻影，是酒精在他脑子里制造出的海市蜃楼。他只想快些离开这里。现在还不到凌晨一点，也许天亮之前还能再睡个四五小时，醒来之后就当今晚是一场梦。

打定主意，乔瑟夫站起来，拿起搭在沙发上的外套。坐在对面的经理已经讲完了电话，乔瑟夫跟他握手，忍着头痛，尽量用彬彬有礼地向他表示谢意。跟在乔瑟夫后面的两人不情愿地放开了婀娜的金发女郎。“改天我一定会来的。”乔瑟夫听到一个手下悄悄对她说。但他不想管这么多，只是一刻也不耽搁地向门口走去。

“乔斯达先生，”经理在后面叫他的名字。“您的发型有一点乱，请去洗手间整理一下吧。”

乔瑟夫停下脚步回过头来。发型是无所谓的事情，所以他谢绝了这个没有必要的提议。

经理却不依不饶。“乔斯达先生，让您在享受之后，衣冠整齐地离开，是我们义不容辞的责任，”他露出一个彬彬有礼，但放在此情景下意味不明的微笑，“而且您的衬衣也没扎好，背后都皱了，请去整理一下吧。”

乔瑟夫勉强地点点头，挤出一个微笑。他想不到拒绝的理由，就向着大门口那边、挂着醒目的洗手间标志的方向走去。

“您稍等——请往这边走，我们有贵宾专用间。”经理偏偏拦住了他，有礼貌地指了指舞池对面，那个金碧辉煌的有免费香水的洗手间。

乔瑟夫犹豫了一下，他的心里有一个声音说，留在这里也不会等到的。那个洗手间让乔瑟夫想到刚才发生过的事情。他摸了摸自己的脸颊，果然有些热。但乔瑟夫最后还是向那里走去。他的衬衣背后确实皱得乱七八糟，西装外套也被他随意地搭在臂弯里。希望的小火苗燃烧起来，乔瑟夫干脆地掐灭。过了一会儿，灰烬里却又迸出几点火星。

推开沉重的门，迎面而来的是一片黑暗。乔瑟夫没有开灯，那个水晶吊灯太刺眼了。他让门开着，舞池灯光就照进来，花花绿绿的映在光滑的洗手台面上。为了营造暧昧的效果，闪烁的彩灯并不亮；穿过洗手间的门，灯光又变得更加昏暗了。不过乔瑟夫不需要看得清楚。他根本没看镜子，反正也没想真的整理发型。他把西装放在洗手台上，碰巧摸到那个香水瓶，就打开喷了一点，又在手上沾水，胡乱捋了两把头发。

想到这里离舞池对面比较近，乔瑟夫走到门口，向着看了一晚上的地方张望过去。但那个沙发空了，桌子上只剩一瓶酒和一个翻倒的高脚杯。

乔瑟夫揉了揉太阳穴，一滴水从手指按过的地方流下脸颊。手上还有水，但他不想去擦了。他比之前更失望地走回洗手台边，抓起西装外套穿上，没有管衬衣背后的褶皱，也没有把卷起的袖子放下来。

“纸巾盒在你右手边。”门口有个声音提醒道。

“谢谢——？！”乔瑟夫扣着扣子，随口应了一句，这才忽然反应过来。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，但这个声音太熟悉了。他回头看去，西装笔挺的人站在门口，身后是低沉的变幻的灯光。西撒·齐贝林的金发被暧昧的彩灯镀上红色的、蓝色的、黄色的边；他的花纹发带从脑后垂下来搭在肩上，衬着雪白的西装，显得格外醒目。

乔瑟夫站在那里，手里还捏着外套的纽扣，进也不是、退也不是。他没有看错，今晚也不是白费功夫、浪费感情。西撒就在那里，就在门边，不再是虚无缥缈的幻想，但乔瑟夫不知道该怎么做才好。他曾经在脑海中模拟过这个情景——基本上每晚睡前都会想——但是演练中的争吵也好、嘲讽也好、故作冷漠也好，都在现实面前不攻自破。只有头痛不屈不挠地刺激着乔瑟夫的感官神经，促使他采取点行动，什么都比干站在原地好。

“……我刚才看到你了。”这就是乔瑟夫被酒精麻痹的大脑挣扎之后、决定说的第一句话。

“你在那个沙发上，坐在中间，周围有很多人，”乔瑟夫说着，把纽扣解开又系上，犹豫着向前走了一步，“但是过了一会你就走了，你们都走了。”

“然后你找了我一个晚上？”西撒问。

“也没有，我来是为了做生意，一直都在说投资的事——就在那里，和经理说了一晚上，他这个人真的很严谨。”乔瑟夫说着，还指了指刚才他坐的沙发的方向。

这个小谎言给乔瑟夫增加了底气，鼓励着他又向前走了一步。快了。乔瑟夫昏昏沉沉的大脑发着警报解除的信号。就这样岔开话题聊天，见机行事就好了。他想。

可是西撒没有给乔瑟夫把“谈生意”展开详述的机会。西撒毫无预兆地走过来，在昏暗的闪烁的背景下，带着很强的压迫感。

“这样吗，但是我看了你一个晚上。”西撒说。乔瑟夫甚至看清了他的脸。在暗淡的深紫的灯下，那双熟悉的绿眼睛向他投来的是陌生的目光。

乔瑟夫想当然地拿自己当参考，来猜测西撒的想法。可乔瑟夫根本不了解自己，这就致使他经历了今晚的不知第几次茫然失措。他早就想好了怎么应对西撒的激动、嘲讽或冷淡，想出几十种方式应对见面之后想当然的争吵，但现实中的西撒和他幼稚的模拟演练差得太多了。

算是直白？算是让步？

乔瑟夫一直逼迫自己当那个开口服软的人，又在自己的逼迫下连连逃避。可是西撒居然那么从容地说出了这种话。

“你一整个晚上都坐立难安，没和经理谈一个小时，就再也不说话了。”乔瑟夫听到西撒继续说。“你还拒绝了我们这里的五个姑娘，真是难以理解，

“以前姑娘们跟我搭讪，你可是最不服气的那个。”

“以前”一下子就把乔瑟夫拉入回忆中。她们总是千方百计地想要认识西撒，她们说他一定是完美的情人……西撒一步步地走近，乔瑟夫囿于汹涌的回忆，下意识地一步步后退着，直到大腿触及冰凉的洗手台面。但西撒没有停下，他一直向前，迫使着乔瑟夫倚坐在洗手台上、身体往后倾。直到两个人的呼吸都交织在一起。

“但是今天看到你这样，看到你……想要找到我，我想，太好了——真的太好了。”西撒的话渐渐急切起来，呼出的热气让乔瑟夫的唇不禁颤抖了一下。

“我正要重金买下这个地方，所以如果你想，我也不是不可以……”乔瑟夫以为自己会嘲笑西撒的这些蠢话，没想到自己说出口的也是服软的话。

“要易主了，怎么没人通知我一声？”西撒的轻松语气听起来很刻意，“好歹这也算是我的酒吧。”

乔瑟夫惊讶地说不出话来。说到底，他之所以在这儿，是因为那个经理联系他，说他可能会对这里感兴趣；而他也只是抱着黑白两道一起赚的单纯心态来交涉的。但现在一想，乔瑟夫感觉自己被操纵了。

“那经理说——”

“我让他干的。”西撒打断乔瑟夫的话。乔瑟夫等着西撒的进一步解释。西撒夺过了话语权，却忽然沉默了。乔瑟夫躲避着西撒的视线，但当他偶然一瞟，才发现西撒也在躲避着他的。

“……我好不容易才找到这儿，今天本来只是想看看你。”西撒说。他抬了抬手，却在碰到乔瑟夫的腰之前就放了下去。

两人保持着靠得极近、但又互不相触的姿势，互相躲避着不去看对方的眼睛，却又无比清晰地听到对方的心跳声。西撒就这样陷入了沉默，但乔瑟夫却被刚才的话点燃了。他的大脑摆脱酒精的束缚，高速运转着，翻来覆去无数次回味西撒的话。

他找到我——他也想看到我——他只是为了看看我……

“现在你满意了。”最后乔瑟夫说。澎湃的复杂的情绪将他淹没。在回忆和幻想的激流中，他能做的唯一一件事，就是拽着西撒的领带，把他拉得更近、更近——然后吻上去。

西撒的手臂迟疑了一下，紧紧揽住了乔瑟夫的腰。

乔瑟夫投入地感受这个熟悉的吻。分手后又过了好几年，但西撒的吻与当年并无二致。虽然一开始有些犹豫、有些保守，但自从乔瑟夫的舌尖主动伸过去和他相触后，这个吻就自然地过渡成西撒那种侵略性的浪漫风格。乔瑟夫最初还得意地主导着，大胆地主动去咬西撒的唇，现在却不甘心地接受着主导权转换的事实。分手后乔瑟夫没再和别人接吻过，也从未主动寻求和任何人亲吻的机会。而西撒和从前如出一辙的反应却让乔瑟夫暗暗吃惊。就好像时间停止了、这几年被压缩成一瞬间似的。乔瑟夫的呼吸慢慢急促起来。因为他想，难道西撒也没有再吻过别人吗？

但是这个吻很快就中止了。洗手间外面有个喝醉的人经过，大声对着空气咒骂自己的坏运气。乔瑟夫一听到就赶紧推开了西撒。这时候他才想起来，他们正身处一个人满为患的地方。

“这儿没开灯，别人会进来的！”乔瑟夫把西撒推到一边，自己也离开了洗手台。

“那倒是不会，”西撒的语气又恢复了一贯的从容，“这是我的专用洗手间。”

“好歹把门关上吧。”乔瑟夫要求道。

于是西撒向门口走去。在昏暗的橙色光线里，乔瑟夫看到西撒向开关伸出了手，不知为何紧张起来。无从溯源的紧张促使他飞快上前，扑在西撒的身上阻止了他的动作。

“不要开灯。”乔瑟夫说。他走过去把门关上，闩好插销——然后就这样面向着门，被西撒从背后抱住。

“怕什么，”西撒笑了一声，“我又不是没见过你喝醉的样子。”

乔瑟夫完全没有醉，他只是有点头痛，西撒简直是在污蔑他。乔瑟夫挣脱西撒的怀抱，反过来用力按着西撒的肩，把他按在了门上。

“我一杯都没多喝，比你清醒多了。”乔瑟夫辩解道。他的鼻尖随着说话的动作，被西撒额前的金发蹭得有点痒。周围太黑了，乔瑟夫认为黑暗是站在他这边的。他已经醉到把刚才的感动和紧张都抛到脑后，却把“谁更清醒”当成一种较量了。而此时的黑暗正好给他勇气，让他挣开了自我的束缚，让他在道歉的较量中扳回一局、由守转攻。

乔瑟夫加强他的攻势，紧紧按着西撒的肩，西撒只能无奈地回拥住他。“不清醒的是你才对！”乔瑟夫低头在西撒的耳边说着，言语间呼出的热气在对方的耳廓里打着转儿。“你根本就不在大厅里，还说找了我一晚上，”乔瑟夫咬着西撒的耳垂，“你那些骗人的花言巧语，对我可完——全没用哦。”

多么精妙的推理。乔瑟夫能想到这些，就是他完全清醒的证据。乔瑟夫放开西撒的耳垂，埋首在西撒肩上。淡淡的香水气味清冽。可能因为在黑暗中没人看到他在西撒的耳垂上留下的牙印，也可能因为西撒声称看了他一晚上，总之他笑起来，额头抵在冰凉的门上。

但是乔瑟夫的笑僵住了。西撒的手从他后腰上移开，隔着西装裤子，覆在他已经硬起来的性器上。

“你也知道这是什么地方，怎么可能没有监控，”西撒默认了乔瑟夫的推理，“只要进了大门，不管在哪里，我都能看得到，”他隔着两层布料轻轻揉按着手中的坚硬，感受着它的形状，“喝了这么多，刚刚又自己弄过一次，居然还硬得起来。”

戏谑的语气把乔瑟夫激怒了。“你怎么知道！”乔瑟夫抬起头来质问，黑暗中没有人能看到他又羞又恼而涨红的脸——他早该想到，这是个邪恶的黑吃黑的地方，到处都被严密地监视着。

西撒用空着的手搂过乔瑟夫的脖子，和他接吻，在他分神的瞬间巧妙地单手解开皮带、拉开拉链，凭着记忆和经验探进去。一切都发生在短短的一瞬间。被西撒的吻纠缠着、又被一下就制住前端的敏感处，乔瑟夫已经几年没有体会过这样的刺激，腰一下就软了，脱力般倒在西撒的身上。

而这只是开始。吻很快结束了，乔瑟夫像刚才一样低头靠在西撒的肩上，随着西撒手上的动作轻轻喘息着。他似乎比以往敏感得多，也或许是因为他自己拙劣的手法完全不配与西撒比较。西撒的手指每次刮擦铃口、每次摩擦过那些褶皱，都刺激着乔瑟夫身体里更深层的欲望。乔瑟夫感觉腿有些凉，裤子和内裤都已经滑落到脚腕。他现在整个人都紧紧贴在西撒身上，只能任由对方借着这个姿势在他的耳后和脖颈又吸又咬。大腿处感受到对方压抑的坚硬，就忍不住蹭了蹭，结果西撒身体一僵，手上狠狠碾磨过铃口。乔瑟夫倒吸一口气，他差一点就要以颜面无存的方式射在西撒手里了，而现在距离他们见面有过去十分钟吗？或者二十分钟？

也许西撒不和他接吻，就是想听他发出的丢人的声音——这个罪恶的念头激起乔瑟夫反抗的欲望，与此同时却让他对快感的反应更强烈、更难以掩饰了。这样想着，乔瑟夫毫不留情地隔着外套去咬西撒的肩头——其实他留在这套洁白西装上的不只有唾液，还有性器渗出的前液。

“我买下这个酒吧以后，大门口的洗手间里发生过一场命案，当时造成了很大的麻烦。”这时西撒在乔瑟夫耳边说。他的声音低沉了许多。乔瑟夫听着西撒的呼吸声，不明所以。

“事情很复杂，总之后来我让人把洗手间里也装上了监控，”西撒顿了顿，继续说，“能听见声音的那种，虽然今天晚上是我第一次去听。”

乔瑟夫自欺欺人的所谓秘密，其实根本就不是秘密。

“你当时没过多久，就一直喊我的名字——现在倒是什么也不说，”西撒的画风一转，“只用手不能让你舒服？过了几年，让你满意更难了是吗？”

所有的血液似乎一瞬间涌到脸上。乔瑟夫来不及反驳，甚至来不及作出任何反应，怀抱就忽然空了。他慌乱地撑住门保持着平衡，感受着西撒的举动。其实他已经猜到了，只是不太敢相信。紧张和期待让乔瑟夫的心疯狂地跳着。他不用看就能知道西撒的下一个动作。

西撒会单膝跪地、像之前做过无数次的那样，俯首在爱人胯间，自如地从容地用唇舌加以抚慰。乔瑟夫把额头抵在冰冷的门上，咬着唇，大腿微微颤抖着，随着西撒的动作难以自制地轻轻呻吟。额前冰冷的触感没有让他清醒。随着呼吸变得急促，他的头反而更痛。

在无边的黑暗里，想象力肆虐着，冲破了束缚。乔瑟夫低着头，虽然看不到西撒的眼神，但完全能想象得到——他会在吞吐的间隙向上看，绿眼睛里的得意神色之下，藏着的是压抑的欲望。所有因酒醉而麻木的神经末梢都被唤醒了。乔瑟夫无比清楚地感受到西撒的舌尖沿着柱身、勾勒着性器的形状，又在伞状的尖端驻足，含着它用粗糙的舌面摩擦着，手也配合着节奏在根部游移。他知道西撒有一百种、一千种方法，就算不插进去，也能让他……

但乔瑟夫还是很泄气。之前他能再坚持一会儿，不会这么急切地就忍耐不住，像急着求欢一样叫出声来。睁着眼睛和闭上眼睛没有什么区别。乔瑟夫闭着眼睛想，真是很荒唐的事情，只是一点小矛盾，就让他们分开了这么久，而他自己傻到虽然早已坚持不住，却可笑地苦等着，直到今天西撒先开口为止。明明早就已经等不及了，连身体都等不及了。才被爱人舔了几下就快要高潮，满脑子都是最下流的想象，就这样还配谈什么……

回忆、现实和想象在乔瑟夫的脑海中混乱地纠缠着。他好像只有十八九岁，在异国他乡，他又在打架中输了，躺在那里，第一次不知所措地看着西撒跪坐在他两腿之间，把他的腰带解开。又好像是在自己家的浴室里，也向这样靠在门上，一边回想着西撒，一边进行着徒劳的敷衍的自我抚慰，一只手已经伸到了后面，触到穴口时却又放了下来。这些种种，没有一次比黑暗中的这次更让人意乱情迷。“啊……”久违的快感让乔瑟夫忘情地呻吟着，“……西撒……”

深喉的快感在乔瑟夫脑中怦然炸响。一下，两下，直顶到喉口，就好像是给他的奖励。乔瑟夫已经太久没有过这样的体验，一片混乱之中，他只能下意识地重复刚才的话。

“西撒……西撒……”乔瑟夫喊着爱人的名字，就像之前无数次那样。回报他的是更多、更强的快感，层层向上累积着。乔瑟夫的指尖颤抖着，受本能的驱使，插进西撒的发间，用力地按着，然后——猝不及防地射了出来。

乔瑟夫的手指还和西撒的发丝纠缠着。因高潮失神的一瞬间，他腿一软就滑了下去，还得靠西撒站起来帮他稳住。

“来这儿。”西撒说，听起来有些含混不清。乔瑟夫茫然地接受了一个吻，结果却被西撒强迫着，渡过来一点粘稠的东西。那东西到了口中，乔瑟夫才意识到那是什么；而这时他已经被西撒引导着步步后退，赤裸的腿根触到了冰凉的洗手台面。

乔瑟夫推开西撒，喘息着用袖子去擦唇角沾上的……自己的精液。黑暗中窸窸窣窣的声音是西撒脱下那件雪白的外套，铺在洗手台上，乔瑟夫的身后。原本放在那里的香水瓶被碰倒了，骨碌碌地滚到乔瑟夫的手边。乔瑟夫把它拿起来，玻璃瓶在手心里冰冰凉凉。若有若无的香气在两人之间弥漫开来，乔瑟夫好像早就闻过这种香味，刚才也是这香气填满他的鼻腔，直到现在都一直萦绕在他身边。此时乔瑟夫才明白过来，西撒的身上也有香水的味道，因为很轻，或者因为什么别的原因，之前竟然没有引起他的注意。

西撒把香水瓶从乔瑟夫手里摸走，放在一边。“你刚才可喷了不少，”他说，“想夸奖我的品味可以直说。”

乔瑟夫确实觉得这香味很好闻。他抬首在西撒的发间寻找着，暗自疑惑为什么没有早发现这一点。他摸索着拽开西撒的领带结，又解开他衬衣的两三粒扣子。果然，在被衣物覆盖的地方，残留的香气更浓郁一些。之前乔瑟夫没有体会到它的魅力，此时才发现这深邃、悠长的香氛和西撒是那么相配。

视觉不起作用，其他感觉就显得格外灵敏。乔瑟夫倚坐在洗手台上，身下是那件雪白的西装外套。他环着西撒的脖子，在锁骨处长久地亲吻，沉醉地呼吸着香味。

淡淡的香气，混杂着西撒身上熟悉的荷尔蒙气息，让乔瑟夫沉迷其间，甚至无暇顾及西撒解他扣子的动作了。

西撒叹了口气。“你是真不记得，还是喝得太多了，”他说，“这是你给我挑的香水啊。”

——在那个晴朗的午后，异国他乡的商店里，还很年轻的乔瑟夫说，他发现了一瓶超——级适合西撒的香水。而西撒正无奈地彬彬有礼地对收银小妹说，对不起……但我已经有男朋友了哦。

乔瑟夫的衬衣已经完全被解开了，如果现在有灯，他的胸肌、腹肌和往下的所有都会在灯下一览无遗。但现在没有灯。乔瑟夫舔咬着西撒的锁骨，感受着西撒的手在他侧腰上绕着圈儿，沉浸在香氛中，陷入久违的安心感。

但乔瑟夫觉得还不够近。裤子还缠在脚腕上，阻碍了两人的接近。他蹬掉皮鞋，把裤子甩到地上随便什么地方。这样就能不受阻碍地叉开双腿，攀住西撒的脖颈把他拉得更近。反正西撒看不清楚，乔瑟夫就渐渐放得开了，他已经想念了太久，也就纵容自己夸张地把整张脸都埋在西撒颈间，让鼻腔和口腔里盈满后知后觉的醉人气息。

醉醺醺的大脑里忽然灵光一闪，乔瑟夫抬起头来，他忽然想到一个重要的事情。“有两个人跟我一起来的！”他说，“他们还在外面！”

“这是我的酒吧，有什么好担心的。”西撒趁机去吻乔瑟夫的喉结，细密的噬咬的快感和西撒说话时呼出的温热 气息都让乔瑟夫不由得向后退，坐到了洗手台上。

“他们刚才不是很享受吗？”西撒说着，把吻延伸到乔瑟夫的胸前，“我们可不缺热辣的金发女郎，保准让他们没工夫管别的。”

“——至于你，”西撒含着乔瑟夫胸前的一点，用牙齿轻轻摩擦着，又用手指揉捏另外一边，直到乔瑟夫颤抖着身体着向后躲，才松开口继续说道，“你不需要服务，但你真该醒一醒酒。”

乔瑟夫自以为清醒、理性，但他已经被盲目的骄傲麻醉了太久。和爱人偶然的矛盾不会影响他们的感情、向爱人开口和解也不会折煞他内心的骄傲；但逃避和挣扎却让他失去了真正的理智，钻进牛角尖里，陷入不转身就永远无法摆脱的困境。乔瑟夫双手撑在身后冰凉的洗手台上，思考着西撒的话，腿盘上去缠着西撒的腿。西撒的吻落在他腰腹处，每一个吻都从喘息声中逼迫出呻吟。

萎靡的性器又开始充血，前端又变得极其敏感，乔瑟夫觉察到身体的饥渴，几年来一直折磨他的自责和失落感就又涌上心头。他听到西撒拉开洗手台的抽屉寻找着什么。

“这里有瓶擦手的甘油，但是没有安全套，一个都没有……”西撒停下来，语气听着有些失望，“抱歉，我好久没用到那些了。”

乔瑟夫坐起来，在黑暗中扳过西撒的脸和他接吻，把他的发带一圈圈缠在手指上又放开。呼吸从未平息过，轻轻的呻吟声在吻的间隙流露出来，但乔瑟夫不想在意。他摸索着去解西撒的皮带扣，喜悦和满足的烟花在他的心里炸开。因为西撒也在一直等待着他。“没关系，”乔瑟夫说，挣脱西撒舌尖的纠缠，去咬他的下唇，“直接……进来也行……”

直到腿根触到冰凉的甘油，乔瑟夫才停止手底的动作。西撒的皮带扣有一个巧妙的机关，乔瑟夫摸索许久才解开，甚至还来不及拉开裤链，就被后面冰凉的触感一激，放开了手。

西撒倾身将乔瑟夫向后压，直到乔瑟夫整个人半躺在洗手台上，腿缠住西撒的腰，隐秘的位置完全暴露在空气中。西撒沾着甘油的手指在穴口转了几下，乔瑟夫就不禁全身一颤。

“等一下啊……”乔瑟夫抓住西撒的手腕。幸亏在黑暗中西撒看不到他红透的脸。“我再也没有扩张过，所以……你注意点……”他的话因羞耻而犹豫着。

“尽量吧。”西撒说着，那根手指稍一使力滑进去，目标再明确不过了——几乎一下就触到最敏感的地方。

“啊……啊啊……”突如其来的强烈快感让乔瑟夫呻吟出声。他急促地喘息着，还没回过神来，那个要命的地方又被用力一按，迫使他叫得更大声。西撒的手指在柔软和紧致中扩张着，现在已经伸进去了两根，但乔瑟夫并未感觉不适。西撒的手指在扩张时模仿性器的动作抽插着，深深浅浅地刺激着内壁最敏感的地方。每次那处地方被或轻或重地揉按、刮擦，乔瑟夫都忍不住地呻吟。只有西撒可以让他体会到这种感觉，只有西撒可以。

层层上涌的快感压过一切，即使穴口被故意撑开，又加进三根手指在其间肆虐，乔瑟夫也无暇顾及。他一下下地提着胯，配合着西撒的节奏，主动把那片柔软送上去，等待西撒重新点燃已经沉寂太久的、深层的欲火。乔瑟夫感觉前面又挺立起来，刮蹭着西撒的衬衣——也许又在那雪白、整洁的衣服上留下了情色的水迹。身体的反应太夸张了，乔瑟夫不得不向强烈得反常的欲望低头，伸手去抚慰自己的性器。果然铃口处已经湿漉漉的。乔瑟夫知道在黑暗中西撒不会看到他的脸，但还是把红透了的脸别到一边。他暗自希望西撒不要发现刚才的小动作，却又明白这根本没用——即使看不到，乔瑟夫也自始至终感受到西撒的视线。绝对不是酒精促成的幻想。西撒和从前一样，做爱的时候从来不会看向除他之外的地方。

插入的时候也是。两人都太急切了，都已经硬得不行。西撒很快就把手指抽出来，而乔瑟夫还在下意识地继续着提胯的动作——感受到那根炙热对准了穴口，他甚至还摆了一下腰，主动用敏感的软肉去蹭对方。如果不是借着黑暗的掩护，乔瑟夫永远想不到自己会做出这样的事情，过去不会、将来也不会。

话虽如此，没有被充分扩张过的地方还是很紧，西撒的尺寸也让乔瑟夫吃了不少苦头。黑暗把时间的流速放慢了。乔瑟夫紧紧地抱住西撒，咬着下唇忍受着似乎永无止境的痛感。西撒好不容易才进到最深，停了下来。他抚慰着乔瑟夫因疼痛而有些萎靡的前端，接吻时在乔瑟夫的唇上尝到一丝血腥味。他感到一丝歉意。西撒无数次想过对乔瑟夫重复那些下流的事情，就像之前一样，甚至更粗暴一些，为了惩罚乔瑟夫这些年的躲藏——但西撒承认，在久别之后的第一次，他或许真的有些太急了。他这才发现自己根本不想对乔瑟夫施加惩罚，他永远没法真正对乔瑟夫生气。两人都已经不再是少年了，但少年时炽热的情感在经过许多年埋没之后，依然一触即发。

乔瑟夫的腿紧紧缠着西撒的腰，虽然偏过头去，但仍在一片黑暗中无比清晰地感受着西撒的视线。刚才痛得眼泪都出来了。乔瑟夫尽力把腿张到最开，想要顺利地承受这些。后面被塞得太满，他不敢乱动，只能等着身体适应过来。乔瑟夫不知道西撒此时的想法，正如西撒不知道乔瑟夫此刻也在后悔着，明明隔天就能说开的事情，却拖了这么多年。乔瑟夫把下巴搁在西撒的肩头。西撒的发带从脑后垂下来，乔瑟夫叼住轻轻一咬，活结就被拽开了。

“专心一点，”西撒说着，小幅度地动了一下腰。发带好像滑落到了地上。

乔瑟夫紧紧地抱着西撒。腿根有些酸麻，但他不想放开这个怀抱。“对不起。”乔瑟夫说，他的眼前是无边的黑暗，怀里是想念了许久，也为之挣扎了许久的爱人。他抽了抽鼻子，有些艰难地深呼吸，让胸腔里盈满香氛和荷尔蒙的味道。

西撒没有说话，只是开始抽插起来。最初的几下还算温柔，之后却越来越快，每一次都顶到最深。乔瑟夫的思绪硬生生被快感打断。最初的疼痛已经过去，交合处传来的快感以难以置信的速度变得强烈起来。乔瑟夫还保持着拥抱的姿势不想松手，却在敏感点被顶到时不可避免地全身一软，被西撒趁势压下来按着亲吻。

这又是一个很有侵略性、让人晕头转向的吻了。乔瑟夫半撑着身子，想要喘息，却无法从西撒的吻里脱身。西撒沉默着，继续这个有些强硬的吻，同时也毫不留情地挺动着腰。他很快就找回了曾经性爱的感觉，总能用正确的角度顶弄最要害的地方。

呼吸受阻让乔瑟夫有些晕晕乎乎的，但并没有影响大脑对快感的接受。因进入时的疼痛而萎靡不振的性器已经重新硬挺起来。乔瑟夫把手向前面探去，却被西撒一把抓住手腕。后穴被一次次插到最深，敏感处被用力碾过，没被照顾的前端也硬得不行，渗出的清液顺着柱身流下去。而那个不顾一切的吻攻势仍然不减。快感和缺氧的感觉一样成了折磨，乔瑟夫挣扎着，深陷在快感之中无法自拔。他的腿已经紧紧绞住西撒的腰，臀也已经无法再抬高了。而这一切都发生在一个吻之间。

乔瑟夫终于挣脱了。他拼命喘着气，随着顶弄的动作一声声呻吟着，刚才想好的话转眼就忘得一干二净。愧疚和满足交缠着，又全被汹涌的情欲冲散。

“西撒……”乔瑟夫刚开口，听见自己的声音带着哭腔，就绝不要再说一句话了。

“别说了，”西撒的声音也很沙哑，他和乔瑟夫一样，在激烈的性爱中喘息着，一边和琢磨不透的思绪奋力斗争。

“……我什么时候怪过你。”西撒说。他放开了攥着乔瑟夫手腕的手，乔瑟夫犹豫了一下，比之前更用力地抱住了他。

西撒没有去挣脱，他笑了，按着之前的感觉，更快地抽插起来。他在乔瑟夫发间闻到平时早已习惯的香氛，但此时闻到的和熟悉的香味不同，混杂了更让人沉醉的东西。乔瑟夫肩头的皮肤光滑而富有韧性。西撒吻着乔瑟夫的左肩，记忆中有一个星形胎记的地方，层层叠叠的吻痕和咬痕和那与生俱来的印记融合在一起。乔瑟夫的性器因两人的姿势而夹在两人小腹之间。西撒空出一只手，把剩下的衬衣扣子也解开，两人之间再也没有衣物的阻隔。西撒毫无阻碍地感受那潮湿和炙热，应和着抽插的节奏和乔瑟夫呻吟的节奏去抚慰它。

但还是不够。“我想看看你。”西撒说。不是追逐你的背影，也不是透过冰冷的屏幕，而是看你在身边，在无限近的地方，在属于我的地方。

“太远了，不要……”乔瑟夫说。西撒知道他说的是门口开关的位置。

在黑暗中，乔瑟夫一直幻想着西撒动情的样子，幻想着那双记忆中的绿眼睛。但是他不想开灯，他绝不想要被西撒看到，今晚他已经做了太多丢脸的事情。在性器抽出后不由自主收缩的后穴和不断渗着前液、把两人的小腹都打湿的前端都在提醒着他，不要被西撒看到现在的样子。

乔瑟夫开口，带着请求的意味，喊了一声西撒的名字。“西撒……”他说，“别……别去开灯……”但西撒覆在他性器上的手拿开了，伸到他身后，好像在洗手台上找着什么。虽然后面还被西撒不依不饶地顶弄着，但乔瑟夫开始紧张起来。西撒、西撒——他喊着，就好像西撒马上就要离开一样。

——然后他身后镜子上的灯忽然亮了，暖黄色的灯光虽然不算明亮，但此时猝不及防地亮起，还是让乔瑟夫惊叫一声，抬起胳膊遮住了眼睛。

西撒把乔瑟夫的胳膊扳下来，乔瑟夫挣扎着先抹了一把脸，把泪抹掉。他自欺欺人地闭着眼睛，即使身后的灯光已经将他笼罩。快感随着一次次抽插，还在不断高涨着。前后交击的快感累积着，乔瑟夫感觉马上就要射出来了——但最让他难耐的还是那灯光。乔瑟夫不用想，就知道自己现在是多么狼狈。他的外套和裤子都早就不知道扔到哪里去了，衬衣也皱皱巴巴的脱到一半。身上的咬痕就不说了；前面那些液体和后面插进去的地方一定也会被看个遍。最丢脸的莫过于现在他的手还放在自己的性器上，难耐地上下套弄着……

西撒现在一定在欣赏他，就像欣赏一件杰作——而且带着得意的神情。乔瑟夫想。这本是个羞耻的想法，可不知为何，却让乔瑟夫对快感的感知更加强烈了。后面敏感得不行，即使知道自己被看到，乔瑟夫也无法忍住呻吟。而眼泪也从闭着的眼睛里源源不断地流出来了。

“不……西撒……”乔瑟夫陷在迷乱的快感中，下意识地喊着西撒的名字，就像之前无数次濒临高潮时那样。在他模糊的意识里，乔瑟夫觉得也许这样西撒就会把灯关上，不再用那久违的、他向来无法承受的视线看他。但实际上，偏偏是这种想法让乔瑟夫更兴奋。他闭着眼睛，睫毛剧烈地颤动着。现实、回忆和幻想交融了。乔瑟夫喊着爱人的名字，承受着折磨他的欢愉，就像曾经一样，也像后来无数次幻想的一样。但是这样不够。乔瑟夫想。他想要看到西撒。他受够了让他痛苦的想象。

乔瑟夫睁开了眼睛。他使劲眨了两下眼，让遮住视线的泪水流下去。

西撒还是那个样子，和记忆中分毫不差，和幻想中也分毫不差。岁月让他们的容貌改变了，变得更加成熟，但乔瑟夫没有关心那些。他只是看着西撒的眼睛。西撒永远不会在做爱的时候把眼神从他身上移开，而那双漂亮的绿眼睛中的光芒也永远不会变。

乔瑟夫的心脏剧烈地跳动着。他忘情地呻吟，把身体折成一个难受的角度，只为了离西撒更近，然后吻上去。两人身体的默契没有变，他们在唇舌交缠的瞬间一起达到了高潮。已经没那么浑浊的精液喷溅在两人小腹上。后穴收缩带来浪潮般层层涌起的快感，但精液的缓缓流出让乔瑟夫有点难受。他顾念着身下的西装外套，想要低头去确认一下，却被西撒按着头，加深了这个吻。

也许之后可以去赌一局。乔瑟夫沉浸在高潮的快感中，脱力地躺在洗手台上想道。就算西撒坐庄，赢他也没问题。对了。还要问问西撒是怎么发家的，这个黑赌场看起来可不便宜。

但是——现在距离天亮还早，他的欲望还远没有满足。别的事情，就留到之后再慢慢说吧。


End file.
